disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goliath
Goliath is the leader of the Manhattan Clan and the main protagonist of the Disney animated television series Gargoyles. He is also the love interest of Elisa Maza. Background Personality Goliath has a great deal of pride, responsibility, affection, and loyalty for his clan. He is willing to avenge the severe injury of his clan members and prove himself if he is accused of any crimes, the former in regards to those who threaten and harm his loved ones out of malice, the latter to prove to humans that they the Gargoyles, respected the humans' law and order. He remains mostly serious, showing very little humor. Goliath also acts as a father figure to the younger gargoyles. Originally having trouble adapting to the modern world, Goliath has quickly learned the new laws and technology of the world. ﻿He still maintains a firm belief in "protecting the castle", at first stubbornly claiming Castle Wyvern to be rightfully his and his clan's until they convinced him it was suicide to remain there. He later expressed to them that all of Manhattan was their "castle", their protectorate. Upon meeting his biological daughter, Angela, Goliath was initially uncomfortable with her interest in their biological connection, both because gargoyle children are traditionally regarded as belonging to the whole clan (being an actual parent was foreign to him) and because he feared how she might react if she discovered that Demona was her biological mother. However, after a talk with Elisa's mother Diane Maza, she helped him better understand the bond between parent and child, and he accepted Angela as his daughter. Throughout the series, Goliath has mutually fallen in love with Elisa Maza, feelings that have been uneasy between them because of their being of different species. Eventually, they get pass these doubts and confess their true feelings for each other in the three-part Season 2 finale and become a couple for the rest of the third and final season of the show. Physical appearance Goliath is a gargoyle with a muscular build, lavender skin, and long dark brown hair, brown eyes, also wearing a dark brown loincloth that is held up by a black belt. When idle, he keeps his wings folded cape-like, but will open them if angered or in flight. He has two horn-like structures on his forehead. Occasionally, he'll wear a microphone to communicate with others when out on patrol. Disney Parks and live appearances Goliath's first live appearance was in Walt Disney's World on Ice: 3-D which debuted on October 12, 1995. Goliath was a meetable character at Disney parks, though it was rare and primarily seen at events. His last known appearance was at the 2004 Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party. Gallery Trivia *Goliath appeared in all but three episodes of the entire series: "The Silver Falcon", "Kingdom", and "Pendragon". *Goliath was the leader of the Wyvern Clan for just ten years before the Massacre. *Goliath was not part of the original comedy development of Gargoyles. He first appeared as the title character of "The Gargoyle", the first attempt at turning the show into an action-drama. In this proposed show, "the gargoyle" was the immortal magical creation of an evil wizard who becomes a hero in the modern world. *Goliath did not name himself (names are/were not a concept gargoyles fully understood). He was given the name by the people of Castle Wyvern. *Some of the names considered for Goliath included "Gar", "Griffin", "Lear", "Calaban", "Othello", "Atlas", "Stone", "Prometheus", and "Titan". **"Othello" was eventually used by the animators and writers of the series for the character of Coldstone. *According to the Bible, Goliath's name is derived from the giant named Goliath, who was the leader of the Philistines and was defeated by David's slingshot. The Gargoyles' characters Goliath and David Xanatos are seen as an invention of their Biblical namesakes, with Goliath being the noble and forthcoming warrior, while David Xanatos is the Machiavellian and secretive businessman. *There is some speculation that the villainous character of Despero from the Justice League animated series had his skin color changed from reddish mauve to purple as a reference to his and Goliath's shared voice actor, Keith David. *Goliath is the first character in a Disney animated TV series to bleed. External links *Goliath at GargWiki Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Legendary creatures Category:Heroes Category:Scottish characters Category:Gargoyles Category:Characters who fly Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in video games Category:TV Animation characters Category:Parents Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Immortal Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Time travelers Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Superheroes